


natasha romanoff one shot

by TeamMarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, dom!Natasha, more to come - Freeform, not yet, smut!!!, soon though, this is incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMarvel/pseuds/TeamMarvel
Summary: Natasha spots you first. In the midst of the floor dancing like your life depended on it. She was undercover. Yet right now, all she could think was how you would look under her sheets with some chains on.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	natasha romanoff one shot

Natasha spots you first. In the midst of the floor dancing like your life depended on it. She was undercover. Yet right now, all she could think was how you would look under her sheets with some chains on.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

You were very much going to lose your mind. Your sexist jerk of a boss had passed you over for a promotion. On the other hand you had been offered a job as a representative of the Carter Foundation at the Stark Industries Innovation Startup. It was a huge opportunity, and you could not wait to shove your two-weeks notice in your bosses face. Your tripped over your dog and then got a free coffee from a cute barista named Sebastian. Overall you had a very emotionally exhausting week.

And do here you were, doing your very best to get laid. 

You wore your most revealing dress, pairing it with your favorite pair of boots and hiding the outfit in a large trench coat. You treated yourself by going out to a high end club with your best friend Tessa. It was invite only, as such it filtered out creeps and the usual bland white frat boys that seem to haunt the other clubs. Tom, the owner of the club had given you a one-time-only one-plus-one-only admit card after he asked you for his stripper name and you provided a thoroughly amusing answer. You had planned to use it one your birthday, but chose to cash it in now. Tessa was also dressed to the nines although she admitted she simply wants to party tonight. 

You wore no underwear under the body suit whatsoever. After the roller coaster of highs and lows, however insignificant in the long run, you wanted to let loose. It had been a while since you've been in touch with your submissive side. Your last boyfriend simply took your confession about your kinks as a pass to be rough as he wanted, and it had been a pretty bad experience for you. You had slept with men and women since then but never been brave enough to explore that side of you again. It would take a lot of trust to do it again. But, you felt ready, for another relationship, and for being submissive again. It would require conversations and rapport and trust being build up of course. Today you were here to find someone for the night, and maybe tomorrow morning.

You and Tessa head over to the bar, drink some very potent mock tails and do two blowjobs each, all the while giggling about the names. Now, you danced your ass off, with anyone and everyone. A beautiful man with long black hair and stunning eyes danced with you, his hands on your hips. You spun around and ground yourself on him, and groaned. Holy Mama! He was packing, maybe he is the one to take home, but you wanted to stay longer at the club. Soon he disappears seemingly into thin air, you continue dancing. And then you lock eyes with her.


End file.
